ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Hero Series
this guy is a dork he likes to fart. Egg farts and loves banana List of Ultra Hero Series 2000's releases: * Ultraman (Type-A is released as UHEX) * Zoffy * Ultra Seven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Father of Ultra * Mother of Ultra * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Evil Tiga (released as UHEX in new release) * Ultraman King * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Great * Ultraman Powered * Ultraman Neos * Ultraseven 21 * Ultraman Zearth * Ultraman Shadow * Ultraman Tiga (Multi-Type) ** Ultraman Tiga (Sky-Type) ** Ultraman Tiga (Power-Type) * Ultraman Dyna (Flash-Type) ** Ultraman Dyna (Miracle-Type) ** Ultraman Dyna (Strong-Type) * Ultraman Gaia (V2) ** Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) * Ultraman Agul ** Ultraman Agul (V2) * Ultraman Nice * Tiga Dark * Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) ** Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) ** Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) ** Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode) ** Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode) * Chaos Ultraman * Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) ** Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) * Ultraman Legend * Astra Ultraman Mebius Series 2006's releases: *Ultraman Mebius *Ultra Father (With legendary cape) *Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Ultraman Hikari **Ultraman Mebius Brave **Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave **Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave *Imitation Ultraman Mebius (SP) **Ultraman Mebius Infinity (SP) Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Special 2006's releases *Chaosroid U *Chaosroid S *Chaosroid T Ultra Hero Series: Andro Melos * Andro Melos * Andro Wolf * Andro Marus * Andros Frol 2009's releases: # Ultraman # Zoffy # Ultraseven # Ultraman Jack # Ultraman Ace # Ultraman Taro # Father of Ultra # Mother of Ultra # Ultraman Leo # Astra # Ultraman King # Ultraman 80 # Ultraman Powered (replaced by Ultraman Saga in 2012) # Ultraman Great (replaced by Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue in 2012) # Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type # Ultraman Tiga Power-Type # Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type # Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type # Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type # Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type # Ultraman Gaia V2 # Ultraman Gaia Supreme # Ultraman Agul V1 # Ultraman Agul V2 # Ultraman Neos # Ultraman Zearth # Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode # Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode # Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode # Ultraman Justice # Ultraman Legend # Ultraman Nexus # Ultraman Noa # Ultraman Max # Ultraman Xenon # Ultraman Mebius # Hunter Knight Tsurugi # Ultraman Hikari # Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave # Ultraman Zero Memorial Box releases: The memorial Box releases are, the Bandai used a modified old packaging style and all series are not counted by numbers but counted by SP. And they used the old style figures. *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultra Father *Ultra Mother *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) *Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) *Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) *Tiga Dark *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) *Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) *Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) *Ultraman Gaia (V2) *Ultraman Agul (V2) *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna) *Ultraman Cosmos (Miracluna) *Ultraman Cosmos (Corona) *Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona) *Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse) *Ultraman Comsos (Future) *Ultraman Justice (Standard) *Ultraman Justice (Crusher) *Ultraman Legend *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Mebius (Infinity) *Ultraman Hikari *Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Zero (With attached eye sluggers) *Ultraman Zero (With attached eye sluggers and held an large Ultra Spark) Ultra N Project 2004's releases: *Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis Red) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) *Dark Faust *Dark Mephisto *Ultraman The Next (Anphans) *Ultraman The Next (Junis) *Ultraman Noa (Special) *Dark Zagi (EX) *Dark Zagi (Yellow eyes Special) UHEX releases: #Ultraman Saga (Glow in the dark version) #Ultraman Zero Strong Corona Mode #Ultraman Zero Luna MIracle Mode #Tector Gear Ultraman Zero #Ultraman Type A #Evil Tiga #Glitter Tiga #Kamila #Hudra #Darramb #Imitation Ultraman Dyna #Terranoid #Ultraman Gaia (V1, Limited Release) #Imitation Ultraman #Imitation Ultraman Agul #Imitation Ultraman Gaia #Zero Darkness #Shining Zero For gallery of Ultra Hero Series, please redirect here. Other Play Hero VS series Play Hero series are a line of Ultraman toys released as smaller sizes like 10cm. The Candy Toy sets were released with monster with the size of 08-09cm. The Play Hero Ultraman were also released as stand-alone figures in Bandai Asia. DX Ultra Confrontation Set.jpg|DX Ultra Confrontation Set DX Ultra Confrontation Set 2.jpg|DX Ultra Confrontation Set 2 DX Ultra Confrontation Set 3.jpg|DX Ultra Confrontation Set 3 Ultraman Confrontation Set.jpg|Ultraman Confrontation Set Ultraman Confrontation Set 2.jpg|Ultraman Confrontation Set 2 Ultraman Max Appeared ! Set.jpg|Ultraman Max Appeared ! Set Invasion ! The Strongest Enemy.jpg|Invasion ! The Strongest Enemy Set 33298etc1.jpg|Burning Warrior Ultraman Mebius Appeared ! Set プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット 永遠の勇者たち編.jpg|Eternal Heroes Set プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット 戦えメビウスブレイブ編.jpg|Fight ! Mebius Brave Set プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット メビウス最終決戦編.jpg|Mebius' Final Battle Set プレイヒーロー VS ウルトラマン対決セット 激闘の覇者編.jpg|Winner of The Fierce Fight Set 52970etc1.jpg|Super Gathering Special Set Bandai-y00043L.jpg|Super 8 Ultra Brothers Set Clash ! Light and Darkness.jpg|Clash ! Light and Darkness Set Play Hero Galaxy Ultra Galaxy Daikaijuu Battle.jpg|Play Hero Galaxy Ultra Galaxy Daikaijuu Battle Bandai Play Hero vs - Awaken! Reionic Burst.jpg|Awaken ! Reionic Burst 55840etc1.jpg|Burning Warrior Vs Monster Set Ultra Galaxy Legend Special Set.jpg|Ultra Galaxy Legend Special Set 38484796.jpg|The Revenge of Belial Set Phvssagaadvent19.jpg|Arise ! Ultraman Saga Set Play Hero Vs Ultraman Confrontation Set New Force.jpg|A New Force Mini-ultramanmebius-figure.jpg|An example of the stand-alone release of Play Hero vs Ultraman figure series (Ultraman Mebius in picture). Photo from http://hongshobbygarage.blogspot.com/2011/07/hobby-4-life-review-sofvi-uhs-ultraman.html The Best of Ultra Heroes Ultra Hero Best is a 6-piece (Shining hope is 4-piece) figure set of Ultraman Figures in the size of 13cm (4.5 inch) each. * 01: Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro. * 02: Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode), Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version), Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type), and Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type). * SP (Shining Hope): Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type), Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode), and Hyper Zetton (larval stage). 10147786p.jpg|Ultra Hero Best 01 10147787p.jpg|Ultra Hero Best 02 10167873p.jpg|Ultra Hero Best SP: Shining Hope Ultra Hero Collection Box Ultra Hero Collection Box is a 9-piece figure set of Ultraman figures in the size of 12cm each. * 1: Ultraman Mebius, Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode), Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode), Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Great, and Ultraman Zearth * 2: Ultraman Hikari, Return of Ultraman (Ultraman Jack), Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Nexus (Junis), and Ultraman Max * 3: Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Phoenix Brave), Ultraman Leo, Astra, Ultraman King, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type), Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type), Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version), and Ultraman Agul (V2) * 2009 Movie: Reimon, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman, Ultraman Dyna, Ultra Seven, Ultraman King, and Ultraman Mebius. 10111257p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box 1 10111261p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box 2 10111267p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box 3 10098074p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box (2009 Movie) Everlasting Ultra Warriors (Fumetsu no Urutora Senshi) Similar to Ultra Hero Collection box (1 & 2 are 11 pieces, 3 are 10 pieces). # #* Classic:'' ''Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultra Father, Ultra Mother, Ultraman Taro ( Young ), Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Astra & Jonias. #* New: Ultraman Taro, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Taro (Young), Ultraman, Ultraman Dyna (Flash Mode), Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type), Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode), & Ultra Seven. # #* Classic: Ultrawomen Beth, Ultraman Chuck, Ultraman Scott, Ultraman King, Ultraman Ace, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman 80 & Yullian #* New: Astra, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Agul, Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Nice, Ultraman Cosmos (Luna mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Corona mode) # #* Classic: Ultraman Shadow, Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type), Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type), Ultraman Tiga (Power Type), Ultraman Neos & Ultra Seven 21 #* New: Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Skeleton Corona Mode), Ultraman Cosmos ( Miracle Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode), Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode), Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) and Ultraman Legend. * Mebius Special Set: Hunter Knight Tsurugi, Ultraman Mebius Infinity, Ultraman Mebius, Mebius Brave, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman (A-Type), Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, and Zoffy. P3.jpg|A Classic version of Everlasting Ultra Warriors 2 p4.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors Mebius special set DSC06507.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors 2 (new version) m2680120070701204642.jpg|A Classic Version of Everlasting Ultra Warriors 3. DSC01191.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors 3 (new version) ban78037.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors 1 (new version) everlastingultramanwarriors1.jpg|A Classic version of Everlasting Ultra Warriors 1. Also see *Ultra Monster Series *Ultra-Act *Action Hero Series, A 13-point articulated figures Based on Ultraman. *Real Action Heroes(RAH), A figure series made by Medicom Toy Corporation. *Toys & Merchandise from the Ultra Series *Ultra City Series, A combined toy between Ultra Hero Series with Ultra Monster Series. Sources Monsters Empire, a website about the Ultra Hero & Kaiju figures please expand this article if you are interested. Category:Toyline Category:Toy lines Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Templates Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai